SNAFU
by xyukiiix
Summary: As for Wally, he must have been on his period too. So damn grouchy. Was she really that bad of a person to be around? He was dragging her all over the place. The only reason she let him was because they were on a mission and he looked good in a Tux...


**Honestly, I don't even know what I did here. Wrote this a while ago, But i was inspired to finish it after reading _Of Daffodils and Stargazing_. Then plot bunnies took over my non-existing creativity and boom!**

**Oh and I changed my Penname. Its not Killmexwords anymore! its xYukiiix now! (for the sake of my youtube)  
><strong>

**:)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I claim nothing**

**enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SNAFU<strong>

Every time an unfortunate event happened, Artemis always blamed Karma, or Wally. Whoever was closest. After debating, she came to the conclusion that Karma was definitely be on her period.

They were on an undercover mission. And by they she meant her and Kid Mouth. Why? Well here's the rundown. Megan hasn't spent much time on earth yet so she can't socialize as well as Artemis would ( or so Batman though. But Really? Artemis, social? Ha!). And as for Wally, there was no way Superboy was going to understand a black tie event, Kaldur was perfect but he had emm...Gills (Which could have been hidden in a Tux! But No Batman was out to get her for sure!), and well Robin was a negative. The kid was like 2 ft shorter than her and sporting a Tux with shades that must be super glued to his face at all times would defiantly scream suspicious.

So here she was, in a stupid dress...with Wally. Though the dress wasn't Horrible per se. The black number fit her quite well, but it showed a generous amount of leg and she wasn't to fond at being stared at like a piece of meat without having the chance to beat the shit out of a few. But a short dress would give her more mobility if she were to engage in any Combat. The stilettos were... Okay and Jimmy Choo's. They defined her ah... well. Fuck modesty, she looked hot. Like smoking hot. She knew she was hot, she just never had time to spoil herself with her feminine ambitions.

As for Wally, he must have been on his period too. So damn grouchy. Was she really that bad of a person to be around? He was dragging her all over the place. The only reason she let him was because they were on a mission and he looked good in a Tux...

The mission was simple. Snoop around to see if any of the rich here selling some kind of drugs. Batman kept them on the Basic for this was a Covert mission. Silly Bats, when do covert missions really stay covert?

"Wally stop pulling me! I'm going to trip in these stupid heels!" Artemis hissed. If he was in a better mood, he'd crack a joke at her lack of femininity, however being reminded of how feminine she looked right now was the last thing he needed. This was supposed to be fun, he was supposed to be enjoying being all super cool like James Bond for a day. But noooo, she have to ruin it (like she always does) by stepping out looking like that! Now he had spend all of his time pulling her away from those idiots who keep staring at her.

"Walk faster!" He growled as he continued to pull her to who knows where. She yanked her wrist out of his grip and glared at him.

"I don't think so. First of all, these aren't even mine. I'd like to see you explain to Canary why her expensive heels are ruined, take her wrath for all I care. Second, I don't want to deal with a twisted ankle thank you very much. And third, hauling me around like this is really a nice way to fit in huh. Get your head in the game Dear!" She strained 'dear' practically forcing it through her pearly whites. Ah yes how could he forget. They came profiling as a couple. Great

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped glaring at some poor unfortunate soul behind her. Under normal circumstances, she would have thwacked him by now. However she still had the mission in sight. If she had to play dirty, fine! So be it. She wasn't going to let some brat hold her back.

"Wally! Don't get like that!" She pouted, in quite an un-Artemis way, as she got closer to him adjusting his tie. Ignoring his rather amusing expression, she let her arms wind around his neck as she feathered a light kiss on his throat. "I'm sorry baby. You're just so tense! Come on, loosen up!" She left another soft kiss on his jaw line and left a final one on the corner of his mouth, not quite on his lips. She brought her head up and let her mirthful eyes meet his, which were still balancing on the border of shock and utter confusion.

"Let's dance!" She squealed and she dragged him over the floor to where a crowd of bodies were already in motion. She smirked inwardly, who knew she could pull off being so girly and conceited?

Artemis must have drunk something. Wally decided as he watched her lead him to the dancing area. Of course after he saw her let the ever so light smirk ghost her face, he knew what was going on. Little vixen was playing with him. Of course! But two could play that way.

He held her waist and pulled her against him feeling her gasp tickle his ear.

"You just can't stand it when I show you up, can you." She huffed her eyes scanned behind him for anything unusual as they swayed.

"Don't know what your talking about" he pressed a kiss on her collar bone, smiling when he felt her shiver.

"I'm so going to get you when we're done!" He spun her and brought her close again.

"Thats hardly fair. You give me 3 while I only get to give you one? Someones selfish." He teased lightly as he nuzzled her the crook of her neck. To anyone this could have been seen as romantic. To them this was his way of hiding his smirk (which she felt!) and stifling his laughter at her clutching his clothed chest in anger.

"Hey, mysterious figure lounging around a mysterious hall. He's looking from side to side to see if anyone's paying attention. Turn." He became alert as he did what she said and located the man who looked like he was just looking for the right time to sneak through the passage behind him.

"Where do you think the hall leads?" She asked as he kept the man in his gaze.

"A mysterious door? Danced enough already?" He pulled away and smirked at her. Not backing off, she pulled him in and pecked his cheek."Absolutely."

He was going to ask how they were going to sneak off together without looking to suspicious. They could always use the bathroom excuse, but how would he explain going to the bathroom with her. As if she knew what he was thinking, she rolled her eyes and answered his question.

She kissed him. Not a flirty kiss on the cheek or neck, or jaw. No, she kissed him on the lips, it was quite enjoyable. He was about to take it further but she pulled away slightly with his bottom lip between her teeth and then released it. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. She then started to shower kisses and bites along his neck till she reached his ear.

"Walk." She let out and it was the it was the only thing he needed to get them out of the room.

"That's how you exit." She stated breathlessly as she calmed herself down. She almost took it too far. How were they going to explain it to Batman if they lost the lead.

_'Um yea sorry Bats, we were too busy making out . My bad'_

Yes bad, that would have been very bad indeed. Deciding not to even bring it up, she gathered herself together for the sake of the mission and put her game face on.

"So we look for a mysterious door?" She mocked and began walking up the dim hallway carefully.

"Yep, the mysterious door"

Wally was pushing the limits of his self-control. But he followed her example and reminded himself just why they were here. He had all the time in the world to clear things out with the blond minx in front of him. All he needed was time to go faster, and apparently a cold shower, he thought bitterly as he walked behind her until she stopped signaling a door to the left.

They quietly entered the room and it was just like the hallway. Dark. That is until the door slammed shut and the lights flashed on revealing several menacing looking men and an open case of what he assumed were the drugs behind them.

"Well lookie here, aye these the spies?" a hairy burly man asked.

"It looks like Bond and Charlie's angel decided to team up right!"

"Bond is all right, but I personally like watching an angel in action" One said as he let his greedy eyes run over couldn't lie, she felt violated and disgusted. Filthy.

"Lighten up guys, can't you see her man's getting angry." One who she deemed to be the leader teased. He was well dressed and looked far more intelligent than the goons behind him.

At this Wally glowered even more. All he wanted to do was fight these morons. But that'd leave Artemis with the possibility of getting ganged up on. She didn't have her weapons. He didn't want to take that chance.

Artemis had other ideas.

"Wally"

"Yeah?"

"Carry me"

"Wha..."

Artemis ran into a double handspring and gracefully landed behind the table that had the suitcase of purple looking drugs. She made sure she quickly stuffed everything in and before the men had a chance to shoot her down, she was gone in a flash.

"Look for them Dammit! Code Red, We got Supers! Take Them down!"

* * *

><p>"So the first place you think of when hearing 'we need an escape route' is a bathroom?" Artemis hissed impatiently.<p>

"I have to take the rest of this off or else I won't be able to run as fast." Wally retorted as he tore the rest of the tux off. "I really liked it too" he grimaced as he fixed his goggles, now in his hero costume. Ignoring the urge to agree with him, she sighed. She was still stuck in a dress.

"I don't recall James Bond ever changing out of his tuxedo in action"

"Yeah well, I don't recall him having super speed either."

"They probably have the halls all covered now! How the hell do we sneak out?" She was running through a million of possibilities in her head.

"We crawl out" Wally smirked pointing to the air shafts causing her eyes to widen.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" The wide grin on his face suggested otherwise.

* * *

><p>"I swear you better not be staring at my ass!" A far by pissed off Artemis growled. She'd been reduced to wearing a dress, making out with the jerk behind her, and crawling through ventilation all in on mission!<p>

"You know Arty,the faster you move, the faster I'll stop staring at it! You think I'm enjoying it here?" He lied. He was enjoying it. A lot. But she'd defiantly kill him if he said that.

"Agghh. Moving in this dress isn't as easy as it looks!" She swore as her knees started to ache. "Did you get the Comm system up yet?"

"Working on it, just keep crawling." He fiddled with his earpiece until he heard Kaldur's voice over the static. "Kaldur, We got it, Tell Megan to bring the ship in camo and to link us up when in range. Right. See ya"

She let out a victory yell as she pushed through the only thing separating her and freedom. He too let out a sigh of relief. Now all they had to do is wait for the Bioship and...Guns started to shoot in the distance.

"Crap! What do we do the ship isn't here yet!"

"We swim Wally! We just need to get out of here!" she yelled running to the water. Running in the sand is a pain in the ass as it is, now picture Artemis running in the sand in 4 inch heels. Now add in a very heavy case of drugs disrupting her balance and what do you get?

"Arty!"

"I think I twisted my ankle" she winced as he quickly picked her and the case up and ran like the wind. She liked the way he carried her, even if his hands were going too low.

"I told you to let me carry you!" He scolded as he skidded to a stop right in front of the water. Now what? Artemis was injured, there was no way she could swim in those waves.

"Go!"

"But your ankle!"

"I won't let go, just go!" she yelled as the goons started to bring out some heavy artillery.

"Hold on!" She didn't have to be told twice as her arms involuntarily tightened around him, her clutch on the case more firm. It wasn't as bad once they hit the water. With no weight on her foot, her ankle wouldn't be much bother but true to his word, he never let her go. Her arms never faltered from him either.

The ship arrived soon enough, and she had never been happier to see the green Martian. Artemis was sure she would have hugged Megan if it she wasn't soaking wet, and her dress wasn't sticking to her body like it was. She didn't need to give more to the imagination.

Wally carefully set her down, making sure not to pressure her hurt foot, and grabbed her a nice towel. Her had mercy on her and relived her of the ridiculous heels, earning a huge smile in gratitude. She shivered in the towel and wondered how he wasn't cold...oh right, High body temperature. Lucky

"You okay?" He asked. He saw her shiver earlier and in nothing else but that tiny thing of a dress he couldn't blame her. The team had forgotten to bring her extra pack of clothes so that's what she was stuck with. He could have laughed at her, teased her. He _should_ have done that. But instead he found himself sitting next to her, letting his arm wrap around her to bring her close.

She sighed in contentment, he was warm. He was like his own personal sun! She couldn't help but wrap her own arms around his body and rest her head on his chest. She should have pushed him away, refused his help. But his warmth was too good to pass up. The kind of warmth that you loose once you let it go.

"So you ready for the next party?"

"Shut up Wally."

"Sure thing beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>I never do good in these oneshot stories. But I'm to lazy to come up with a Bigger plot for multi-chapters. Plus I Suck at fluff...<strong>

**I hope you liked this fail of a story! I seem to be on a Wally x Artemis rush this month. enjoy it while it lasts!**

**review make me happy! (: like no seriously sometimes I smile like a stupid idiot and my mom asks me if I'm talking to a boy...but that's because you are all so sweet!  
><strong>


End file.
